


When the Thunder Calls To Me

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: “Hell, kid…” McCoy sighed.  “Your vitals are all over the place.  This parasite…”  With another weary sigh, he dropped the PADD onto the bio-bed.  “There’s been one other case of someone encountering this parasite.”“And?”  Jim asked, concerned by McCoy’s demeanor.“It’s been called the incubus parasite.”“Incubus?  As in the mythical creature, incubus?”“You get a general idea from the name what affect it will have on you.  It requires the host to partake of energy from another being or else it will kill the host.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I finished NaNoWriMo four days ago. And during that time I was writing my 50,000 words. But I was also writing this. I did not count it in my final total. 
> 
> It's purely a "fuck or die" trope. Go, alien parasite!

“That bad?” Jim asked, assessing the scowl on Leonard McCoy’s face.

“Hell, kid…” McCoy sighed. “Your vitals are all over the place. This parasite…” With another weary sigh, he dropped the PADD onto the biobed. “There’s been one other case of someone encountering this parasite.”

“And?” Jim asked, concerned by McCoy’s demeanor.

“It’s been called the incubus parasite.”

“Incubus? As in the mythical creature, incubus?”

“You get a general idea from the name what affect it will have on you. It requires the host to partake of energy from another being or else it will kill the host.” McCoy explained.

“Energy? As in…”

“Sexual energy… Thus the name. The only other patient on record needed to ‘feed’ once every week. Without feeding they began to lose energy and nearly died. The parasite started to take its energy from them. They recovered when they resumed ‘feeding’ activity.”

Jim groaned and slouched back on the biobed. “Are you sure?”

“Same planet, same parasite.” 

“There’s no cure?”

“Not yet. Of course this happened fifty four years ago. We’ve made medical advances since then. We are bound to find something that will work.”

“What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to find people and tell them what is wrong with me so they will willingly help me?”

“The parasite feeds on your sexual energy, not theirs. It also metabolizes any semen that enters your body.” McCoy answered.

“So… It has to be with males…”

McCoy gave a soft groan of annoyance and sat down on the nearby chair. “How do you feel?”

“A little tired.”

“It’s been three days since the parasite took up residence within you. It will want to feed.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Jim asked again. 

“When was your last…?”

Jim shook his head. “I haven’t been with anyone since I died.”

McCoy raised his eyebrows in surprise. “It’s been that long? That was four years ago.”

“Somehow frivolities seemed less important after what I went through.” Jim answered.

McCoy nodded. “Would you… Would you be open to the idea of receiving a donation?”

“A donation?”

“I can prepare something to insert into your body. The parasite will feed and you’ll have another week to find someone for its next feeding.” McCoy stared dully at his PADD.

“Are you volunteering?” Jim asked, staring at his friend and doctor.

“It wouldn’t be like that. I can prepare a suppository containing semen from a donor.”

“From what donor? You?” Jim queried.

McCoy shrugged and looked away. “From me… From anyone who is willing to help keep you healthy. You wouldn’t have to get into a relationship.”

“I don’t know…” Jim admitted.

The doors to the medical bay opened and Spock stepped in, looking between the captain and the doctor. “How is the captain?”

“He is fine.” McCoy answered, standing up to abandon the chair. “He’ll live. He just has to take care of himself.” Turning his attention to Jim, he raised an eyebrow. “Shall I…?”

Jim mutely nodded at him before returning his attention to Spock. “How is the ship?”

“It is functioning optimally. But it requires its captain.”

“Sorry about that.”

Spock stared at Jim a moment as if assessing him. “Has Leonard been able to remove the parasite you were infected with?”

Jim shook his head. “Not yet. It’s alright. I’ll just have to live with it for a while. It won’t kill me… At least I don’t think it will.”

Spock raised a critical eyebrow as if he didn’t quite believe Jim’s words. After a moment he nodded. “Very well, captain.”

“I should be out soon. Bones just has to give the all clear. Ok?” Jim smiled up at him, putting on his best captain charm.

Spock nodded, still looking concerned.

“Go take care of our ship.” Jim prompted. 

“Very well.” Spock made a hasty retreat.

McCoy returned from the office, wearing gloves and holding a dish. “Is he gone?”

“Yeah…” Jim answered.

“Are you going to tell him?” McCoy asked as he engaged the privacy lock and closed the privacy curtain around Jim’s bed.

“What’s to tell? He won’t donate. He’s not like that.” Jim answered.

“I need you to pull down your pants and roll onto your side.”

Jim obeyed, moving his leg. Something pushed into him and he waited. Then it was like something uncurled from around his spine and he immediately ejaculated onto the bio bed. “Oh, shit!”

“Hold still. I was half expecting that.” McCoy used a cloth to clean up the mess. “The parasite is tied to you. Its instinct is to make you help it feed as much as possible. It uses positive reinforcement.”

Jim pulled back up his pants and rolled back over onto his back. “And it will keep doing it for the rest of my life?”

“The last one we came in contact lasted that Starfleet officer’s lifetime, yes.”

“Shit…” Jim rubbed his forehead.

“I’ll do everything I can to find a treatment.”

Jim patted his arm. “I’m counting on you.”

“Jim?”

“Yes, Bones?”

“Watch out for the pheromones.”

“What pheromones?”

“As you approach the end of your week people will be drawn to you. It’s the pheromones the parasite gives off. If you want to avoid that, take care of it within five days instead of drawing it out to seven.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Jim sighed.

^.~

The reception planetside was the perfect opportunity for Jim to try his hand at giving the parasite a normal feeding. The weeks prior had been spent visiting McCoy in the medical bay for a donation. If he pushed it to day five crew started to look at him as if he was some sort of tasty treat to be devoured. So Jim made it a habit to visit every five days before his shift on the bridge. The reception fell later in the shift on day five.

Jim skipped his early appointment, anticipating that the pheromones would attract some attention at the reception. It was dull to experience every orgasm on a bio bed after Bones pushed a suppository into him. Jim suspected that the treatment wasn’t the highlight of McCoy’s day either. Jim didn’t want to think about his best friend’s action to keep the supply stocked for Jim’s use. It would be nice to be with someone else.

Jim made small talk with the ambassador from Flijka. They were a humanoid species that had canine features. It was an easy conversation with the ambassador standing close and subtly sniffing his shoulder. Then he felt something bump his leg. Looking down he found that the ambassador of Glyndt was casually using a lower tentacle to stroke Jim’s lower leg. His species looked like walking squids but with humanoid faces. Their lower half was a number of tentacles they used for locomotion. Jim flashed a smile to the Glyndt ambassador.

“Captain.” 

Jim blinked and found that Spock had joined their conversation. “Hello, Mr. Spock. Have you met the Ambassadors of Flijka and Gyndt?”

Spock frowned in a way that was subtle to most people but spoke to Jim that he was displeased. 

“Problem, Mr. Spock?”

Spock took a deep breath and held it. His eyes narrowed. “Perhaps you need some fresh air, Captain?”

Jim looked between his two ambassador companions and gave them both a smile. “That sounds like a great idea. I could use a little air. And I hear the gardens are beautiful.” Extracting himself from the group, he hoped to distance himself from his meddling first officer before one of the ambassadors excused themselves to take their own walk.

Jim entered the garden. It was wild and beautiful in an alien way with many large, covering plants that may have been trees. They were perfect for his plans. There was a sort of sound behind him and he turned to look, finding himself staring at the Glyndt ambassador. “Hello.”

“I have always been interested in xenobiology…” The ambassador said with a voice that sounded very watery. “Especially xenosexuality.”

Jim grinned at him. “You’re in luck… So am I.”

A phallic tentacle emerged from among the other tentacles and the alien drew closer. “I have never been with a Terran.”

Jim unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down halfway and watched as the alien explored him, gently touching him with inquisitive tentacles. “I’ve never been with a Gly…” His word was stolen from him when a tentacle wrapped his cock and gently pulled. 

“I have been with bipeds similar in anatomy to a Terran. I know you are tight and warm.”

Jim moaned and turned around, pushing back into a swarm of tentacles that eagerly touched him. Something slick probed at his ass and he opened his legs wider. “Not too deep.”

“I know.” The Glyndt replied, sliding in. 

Jim closed his eyes and surrendered himself. It had been so long since his last sexual encounter. The tentacles were odd, but he trusted his partner enough not to hurt him. The tentacle pushed into him while others explored his cock and scrotum, teasing him. Other tentacles caressed his legs and hips and for a moment he felt like his lower half was completely surrounded by tentacles.

Suddenly it stopped. The Glyndt pulled out and moved away, leaving Jim alone and half naked. 

“Captain?” Spock’s voice was soft with an edge of something in it.

Jim pulled up his trousers and closed them. The Glyndt didn’t finish. The parasite was unsettled due to the aborted feeding. Slowly he turned around to look at his first officer. The Glyndt ambassador bid a hasty goodbye and retreated, leaving Jim alone with the Vulcan. “Spock.”

Spock took a step closer to Jim, concern on his face. “Did he harm you?”

Jim shook his head. 

“There you are!” McCoy called out as he approached them. “Was that the Glyndt ambassador I just saw?” McCoy stopped at Spock’s side and looked to Jim. “Jim? Are you alright?” Quickly he crossed to Jim and ran a scanner over him while taking a deep breath. “Hmm… That’s odd. There shouldn’t be…” Nervously McCoy stopped and glanced back at Spock. “Can we have a little privacy?”

Spock gave one of his little glares before nodding and turning away. 

McCoy looked down at his tricorder. “I thought it would work.”

“He didn’t finish. We were interrupted.”

McCoy moaned and rubbed his face. “That damn, green blooded… He cock blocked you.”

“After he saw that he’s going to follow me around all night. I won’t get another opportunity.” Jim sighed.

“You should have done a better job at sneaking away.” McCoy chastised. 

Jim gave a frustrated moan. “I can’t live like this! I can’t go from away mission to away mission hoping to get laid and getting cock blocked instead. How am I supposed to function?”

“You could always try marriage.” McCoy suggested.

“Haha… You are hilarious.”

“I’m serious. That’s how the other patient lived with their parasite. They married someone who didn’t mind helping them out. Actually they married two. The demands of the parasite made two spouses necessary.” McCoy mused, drifting off into details of the case.

“How am I supposed to get married?” Jim demanded. “I’m not even in a relationship with anyone. That’s a lot to spring on a new partner, isn’t it? ‘Let’s date. By the way I have an incubus parasite that requires sexual energy or else it will kill me.’ That won’t go over well.”

“You don’t have to be such a drama queen about it.”

“You’re not the one with the sex crazed bug lodged in your spine!” Jim retorted.

McCoy gave a weary sigh and reached into his bag. “Here. I brought this along just in case you needed it.” The doctor handed over a syringe-like object. “You know how it works. Just insert and push the plunger.”

Jim took the syringe. 

“I’ll head back to the party. You can return when you’re ready.” McCoy patted Jim’s arm and headed back the way he came.

Jim stared at the syringe. It was a simple device that hadn’t been changed for several hundred years. Sometimes the simplest was the best. Quickly he undid his trousers and pushed them down. Sliding the syringe into his slicked hole, he pushed the plunger. It took a few seconds before his body reacted, immediately ejaculating onto the ground. Jim took several cleansing breaths before removing the device and pulling back of up his trousers. Storing the used syringe in his pocket, he turned around and came face to face with Spock. “I thought you left.”

“I did. I waited for Leonard to leave.”

Jim nervously ran a hand through his hair and wondered if he looked as disheveled as he felt. 

“Jim…” Spock breathed, taking a step towards him.

“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s my problem, I have to find a way to live with it.” Jim stepped past him. 

“You do not have to give yourself to random encounters with strangers.” Spock stated.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.” Jim retorted and hurried back to the reception.

Somehow Jim managed to avoid Spock for the rest of the reception. With the parasite fed the pheromones disbursed and no one paid him any attention. 

After they returned to the ship Jim undressed, encountering the used syringe in his pocket. It reminded him of something he had seen in a holo vid back in his academy days. Picking up his pad, he looked through the collection of sex toys and medical devices on file in the database. If his toy search was anything to go by, Starfleet had a lot of kinky officers with a wide variety of toy preferences. Within a few minutes he found what he was looking for and began to select options. It asked him what sort of species he wanted and he was shocked to find the species he started to type was already in the database. With a final look over the device he went to his replicator and punched in the code he needed to tell it what to make. Within a few seconds the toy appeared. 

Jim picked up the dildo and weighed it in his hands. Nervously he brought it to the bathroom and used water from the sink to fill the reservoir. His thumb touched the trigger and the dildo shot out the stream of water from its urethra. Jim’s eyes caught a look of himself in the dripping mirror. A hysterical giggle escaped him at the silliness of his request. Returning to his cabin, he opened the bottom drawer and deposited the Vulcanoid shaped phallus under a pile of pants. No one ever had to know that he had entertained the idea of using an ejaculating dildo to artificially feed his parasite.

^.~

The next feeding Jim found himself once again in the medical bay, laying on a biobed. McCoy administered the treatment. The subsequent orgasm made his toes curl and he helplessly clung to the edge of the biobed for several minutes, trying to regain his breath. “Woah…”

“I was not expecting that reaction.” McCoy answered, cleaning up the mess. “Interesting.”

“What does it mean?” Jim demanded.

“What? Oh nothing… I tried a different donor today.”

The past few treatments McCoy had used other donors. None affected the parasite like that before. “Maybe I’m allergic to them.” Jim suggested.

“Don’t be silly…” McCoy mused, using his tricorder. “You are fine. Better than fine, actually. Your parasite really liked that one.”

“Shit… My bug has tastes in semen?”

“Apparently so…” McCoy answered, leaving Jim baffled when he refused to say any more.

^.~

“Here.” McCoy stated, handing Jim a vial. The medical bay was filled to capacity with an outbreak of Ganian flu.

“It’s… It’s in liquid form.” Jim commented, looking at the milky white fluid in the vial. 

“Yes. I did not have time to change the viscosity. You are going to have to make do with that today.”

“How am I supposed to get it up there?” Jim asked, tipping the vial from side to side and watching it.

“I am really busy right now.” McCoy growled and held out an irrigation syringe. “Get creative.”

Jim carried the vial and syringe back to his cabin in his pocket. It was really unfortunate there had been an outbreak. They were short on personnel. Jim had hoped to go in, get treated, and be on his way to the bridge. But it looked like he would have to wait. Returning to his cabin, he went to his nightstand and dropped in both items before leaving. The crew could suffer through a shift of his pheromones. And perhaps while he was dealing with the added work load he could come up with a way to deposit the contents of the vial into his person.

^.~

The crisis took two days to resolve. In that time Jim did not return to his cabin at all even though he was increasingly aware that anyone he encountered was distracted by his pheromones. Jim did not have the patience to deal with the parasite, especially when lives were at stake. With the low number of crew members who weren’t sick trying to deal with the species threatening to blow them into space, Jim did not have time or luxury to think about himself.

Adrenaline gave out and he was suddenly very aware that he felt completely drained of energy. 

“Captain?” Spock queried, standing near his chair. 

“Yes, Spock?” Jim asked, looking up at him.

“Perhaps you should go see Dr. McCoy.” Spock suggested.

Jim waved him off. “He’s busy with that flu. I can’t bother him.”

“Captain…” Spock gave him an intense look. “It would be in your best interest to visit Dr. McCoy.”

“Piss off…” Jim muttered, rubbing his face with his hand wearily.

“Mr Sulu, you have the conn, I am taking the captain to the medical bay.” Spock announced.

“No, you are not!” Jim answered, annoyed.

“Spock to Doctor McCoy. Please report to the bridge.”

“Kirk to McCoy, ignore that request.” Jim corrected.

“What the hell is going on up there?” McCoy demanded.

“Captain Kirk has been on duty for over 48 hours.” Spock answered. 

“I’ll be right there…” McCoy stated, cutting the line.

“This is mutiny.” Jim cried out, looking at his crew. None would look at him except for Spock who stared at him with an intensity he found a little disturbing.

McCoy arrived on the bridge and took a cautious sniff. “Damnit, Jim…”

“Don’t you start! You were busy and they needed me here. I didn’t have time for… That.” Jim answered, defensively.

“Get your ass out of that chair.” McCoy practically hauled him up. “I’m getting too old for this. You are going to be the death of me.” 

It wasn’t like Jim could physically resist. His body was too weak from the parasite to pull away as he was hauled into the turbo lift.

Spock slipped in just as the doors were closing.

“What do you want?” Jim demanded.

Spock looked to the doctor.

“Jim…” McCoy began softly. “You know that donor…? The one that your parasite likes?”

Jim blinked and stared up at Spock. Spock stared back at him, unfazed. “Shit.”

“What happened to the dose I gave you two days ago?” McCoy asked.

“It’s in my cabin… I didn’t have a chance to use it.” Jim answered, weakly rubbing his face. “We were short on crew and then that standoff happened…”

“Typical…” McCoy rolled his eyes and guided Jim out of the turbolift when the doors opened. They were on the deck with Jim’s cabin.

The three of them slowly made their way down the hall to Jim’s cabin. McCoy opened the door and ushered them all in. Gently he placed Jim on the bed.

“Now what?” Jim asked, looking up at the Vulcan and the doctor. “I get a treatment and I’m fine?”

“Oh, you get more than that this time. We are past the point when a quick treatment will help you. You are quickly losing energy. You need several before the parasite will stop tapping into your energy.”

“That means?” Jim asked, blinking up at them.

“Jim… You have to have sex. At least three times in the next few hours.”

Jim bowed his head and bit his lip. “How much time do I have?”

“I do not know. You are almost to day eight. The only reason you probably didn’t feel it sooner is because of the adrenaline. But you’re running out of time. You have to have sexual intercourse.” 

“Oh…” Jim breathed, feeling sorry for himself.

“Well then… I’ll leave you to it.” McCoy slapped Spock on the shoulder as he turned to leave. “Keep me informed.”

“Understood.” Spock answered.

The cabin door opened and shut, leaving Spock and Jim alone together. “You don’t have to do this.” Jim breathed, knowing Spock’s sensitive hearing could pick up his words.

“I am under the impression that without my intervention you will die.” Spock answered.

“I mean… We can get someone else.” Jim clarified.

“I volunteer.” 

“Why?” Jim asked, looking up at Spock and feeling more than a little dizzy doing so.

“Jim… Please remove your clothing. I will do the same.” Spock began to undress, starting with his shirts to reveal a solid torso. Above his waist was a jagged, green scar.

Jim slumped back on the bed. The room was swirling out of control and going dark around the edges. Someone caught him. “Spock…” His brain provided helpfully even in its state.

“I have you. I will not hurt you. Do you trust me, t’hy’la?” Spock asked.

“Yeah…” Jim answered, closing his eyes. Hands touched him, removing his trousers and underwear along with his boots and socks. The hands guided him onto his side and a body lay down behind him. A hand held his knee and something thick and oily pushed into him from behind.

“Stay with me, t’hy’la. It will only take a moment.”

Jim could feel Spock’s breath on the back of his neck as his hips moved, sliding the slick organ out of his hungry hole. The fingers holding onto his leg to keep him open shifted, finding a better grip. And then the body behind him went still. His body instantly reacted by ejaculating and he cried out, pressing back into the warmth at his back. The fingers on his leg released, allowing him to rest his leg on top of Spock’s thigh. “Fuck…”

Spock shifted and his penis slid out of Jim. His body rolled away.

Jim stayed where he was, unable to move.

Spock returned, carrying a washcloth. Carefully he cleaned Jim’s penis before wiping the semen from the bed. “Perhaps we should cover the bed.”

Jim managed to look back over his shoulder at the completely naked Vulcan sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry about this.”

Spock set the washcloth aside and continued what he had begun earlier in undressing Jim. “It is my own doing. I heard what you said about your parasite. When we returned to the ship I spoke with Leonard and he told me what you needed. I volunteered to become one of your donors. When your parasite reacted to me favorably I became the only source of your treatment. I do not mind. Leonard warned me that one day anonymous treatment may not be enough and I may have to apply directly to your need.” As he spoke he pulled off Jim’s shirts and cast them aside. 

“You did not tell me.” Jim whispered, still feeling weak but no longer dizzy.

“You did not want a relationship. I respect your wishes even when they are illogical. But I cannot stand by and watch you recklessly throw away your life with a sense of misplaced nobility. You could have asked for help from any one of us and it would have been gladly given to keep you alive.” Spock answered, his voice colored with annoyance. “What position would you prefer for your next treatment since you are unable to move?”

“On my stomach, I guess.” Jim answered, finding he was not yet ready to take Spock face to face. A part of him dreaded seeing cool indifference on Spock’s face as they fucked. On his belly he would not have to look.

Spock left the bed and returned a moment later with a towel which he spread out. The Vulcan rolled Jim over, expertly manipulating Jim’s body into a position he could hold even while being weak, propped up on his knees with his legs open. Vaguely Jim wondered if Spock had the Karma Sutra memorized. “I will not hurt you.”

“I know.” Jim answered, closing his eyes as he waited.

Spock knelt between Jim’s knees, pulling the human back to rest on his thighs. His fingers traced the roundness of Jim’s bottom before something slick pushed in. Spock’s hands rested on his hips, keeping him in place as the Vulcan moved.

Jim gripped the sheets, feeling the power of Spock’s thrusts. The delicate jabs of the previous feeding were gone and Jim got his first taste of the Vulcan’s skill. Fingers gripped his hips, no doubt leaving bruises as he was pulled back to meet Spock’s thrusts. 

It seemed to last for a long time, but probably only lasted for a few minutes before the Vulcan made a sound as if he was stifling a cry and slumped forward, pressing his weight onto Jim’s back.

Jim’s orgasm was intense so he knew Spock had ejaculated into him. For a time, they lay together, Spock draped over him, inside of him. 

Finally Spock pulled out and got up from the bed. “Relax. I will changed the sheets.”

Jim found himself drifting off to sleep… The first sleep in two days.

^.~

Jim woke to the sound of a communicator chirp. 

“Spock here.” Spock stated from somewhere beside Jim.

Jim opened one eye and saw Spock leaning against the headboard, his legs covered in Jim’s blanket, a PADD on his knee.

“How is he doing, Spock?”

“He is currently sleeping.” Spock answered.

“How long?”

“93 minutes.” Spock answered.

“What? No seconds?”

“I cannot be precise because I was not in the room when he fell asleep.” Spock answered.

“Will you do me a favor and use the tricorder I left behind to send me a medical scan?”

There was the sound of a medical tricorder working over Jim’s semi-conscious body.

“Alright… His vitals look better. I’d say he needs maybe one or two more treatments before he’s back to normal. When he wakes up will you feed him? I already have something programed into his replicator.”

“Of course.” Spock set something down on the nightstand.

“How are you holding up?” McCoy asked.

“I am well.” Spock answered.

“I am sorry you had to go through this. I know how much you value your privacy.”

“I could not let him die again.”

“I understand. Call me if you need anything. McCoy out.”

The communicator clicked shut and was set on the nightstand.

Jim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Spock probably knew he was awake by the change of his breathing pattern, but he made no mention of it to Bones. And Spock did not comment on it now.

The Vulcan set down his PADD and shifted in the bed so he was lounging beside Jim, his head on the same pillow.

Jim could not see him, but he could feel the warmth of Spock’s breath on his face. Slowly he blinked open his eyes as if he had just woken. Jim found himself staring Spock in the face for the first time since the incident started. There was worry and concern there.

“Are you hungry?” Spock asked.

Jim managed to shake his head in the negative.

“I promised Leonard that I would make sure you ate something.”

“I don’t want food.” Jim protested and managed to roll onto his back. It was progress considering that less than two hours he had the muscle control of a rag doll. “I’m sorry, Spock.”

“You need another treatment.” Spock murmured and rolled on top of him, settling between Jim’s legs.

Jim automatically pulled his knees up, trapping Spock between them. “You would probably prefer another position… One that isn’t so intimate.”

“I have no preference.” Spock replied. “I can ejaculate regardless of what position we take.” With a shifting of his position he easily slipped into Jim’s body.

Jim shut his eyes, unwilling to look Spock in the face and see what might be there. Instead he concentrated on adjusting his open legs to allow Spock room to move.

“T’hy’la… Look at me…” Spock begged softly.

Jim opened his eyes to stare up into Spock’s rather intense face. It made him feel too open and vulnerable.

“Do not be afraid. I will not harm you.” Spock whispered, moving gently.

Jim closed his eyes and shook his head. “That’s not what I’m worried about…”

“Look at me…” Spock begged.

Jim opened his eyes again. Chocolate brown eyes stared down at him and he found himself mesmerized by them.

Spock touched his cheek and then leaned down, kissing him with a tentativeness that excited Jim.

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s back, opening his legs wider and writhing beneath the Vulcan in an attempt to bring them together.

“T’hy’la…” Spock moaned, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Jim’s as his thrusts became powerful. 

Jim gasped, feeling himself climax several seconds before Spock went still. And then he climaxed again, making him cry out at the intensity. For a long time he stayed where he was, holding Spock in place so he could not move. His body slowly returned to normal as he lay with the Vulcan’s heavy form on top of him.

Spock roused himself from whatever stupor he had been in and lightly kissed Jim’s lips before pushing himself up on his elbows, forcing Jim to let go. “How do you feel?”

Jim nodded and gave a bit of a smile. “Better. I can move my arm.” Waving his hand in front of Spock’s chest he smiled and let his arm collapse on his chest. 

“Perhaps one more treatment after you have eaten and rested.” Spock suggested as he pulled away. The Vulcan left in the direction of the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth. Carefully he wiped down Jim’s chest and belly before cleaning up between his thighs.

“I am really very sorry you have to do this, Spock.” Jim informed the Vulcan as he watched him clean.

“It is not a problem.” Spock answered, using the washcloth on himself as his penis retracted into his body.

“But it is, isn’t it? Vulcans don’t so things like this… You are a very private person and here I am, getting all up and personal with your privacy.” Jim bit his lip. “I did not want to be a bother to anyone. This parasite is my problem, something I have to learn to live with.”

Spock set the washcloth aside before going through Jim’s chest of drawers. “I have said it is not a problem.” 

“What are you looking for?”

“I am looking for sleep pants for you to wear.” Spock answered. “I do not understand the logic of your drawers.”

“Try the bottom drawer.” Jim suggested.

Spock bent over and opened the drawer and went through it, pulling out several pair to check them when something solid fell out of the drawer. Jim was too focused on his first officer’s glorious backside to notice until the Vulcan picked up the object and stood up. A pair of sleep pants were half forgotten in one hand and the object was in the other. “What is this?” Spock asked and turned around.

Jim found himself face to face with the sex toy he had created. “It’s… It’s to…” His mind went blank. Why had he ordered it?

Spock dropped the sleep pants on the bed and reached for the bulb, giving it a tap. The remaining water in the reservoir dribbled out in an anti-climatic drip.

“It is to get treatment into me.” Jim couldn’t take his eyes away from it.

Spock checked the size and shape, his fingers exploring the shaft. “It is shaped like a…”

“Yeah, I know.” Jim answered, embarrassed.

Spock’s finger traced between the double ridges. “You have not used it.”

“Not yet, no.” Jim admitted. “I made it to use with my treatments. But then I just felt like it was too much so I hid it. I should not be enjoying this affliction.”

“It is Vulcan.”

Jim held up his hand. “Can I have it back?”

Spock placed the Vulcan shaped sex toy into Jim’s hand.

Jim placed it in the night stand and slammed the door shut. “I need to remember to hide it again before a yeoman finds it when they clean in here.”

“Jim…” Spock breathed.

Jim shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands. “This is my life now… Just a series of treatments until I die or my parasite kills me. I just didn’t want it to be so clinical. I’m sorry the shape offends you.”

“The shape does not offend me.” Spock stated as he sat upon the edge of the bed. 

“I almost went with Klingon.”

“That would have been painful.” Spock commented. Lightly he patted Jim’s leg and stood up again to go to the replicator. Within a few moments he had soup and a spoon that he brought back to Jim. “You must eat.”

Jim held the warm bowl on his lap, the spoon loosely clutched in his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing for you to be sorry about. You did not ask for this parasite to infect you.” Spock answered. “Eat your soup, Jim.”

Jim lifted the bowl and took a sip from the edge. It was a salty broth with some solid bits floating with it. No doubt it had been crafted to give him the optimal nutrition. His stomach was empty and it did not take long before the soup was done. 

Spock took the bowl and spoon to return it to the recycling. Again he approached the bed and sat down.

“Aren’t you cold?” Jim asked, shivering slightly.

“I am not focused on my needs.” Spock answered.

Jim pulled back the edge of the blanket. 

Spock climbed in and pulled the blanket up to his chin as he settled in the bed properly.

Jim lay down beside him. “Don’t you have needs?”

“I do. However none are pressing at this moment.” Spock answered.

“Even in my chilly room?”

“I turned up the heat while you were sleeping.” Spock answered. “It is tolerable.”

“You kissed me.” Jim breathed, knowing that Spock could hear him. “The human way… You kissed me.”

“I was under the impression that humans like to kiss during coitus.” Spock answered.

“Is that what we were doing? Coitusing?” 

“That is not a verb.” Spock deadpanned. 

“You don’t have to be such a dick about it…” Jim sighed, rubbing his face. “You know what I meant. I wasn’t expecting that sort of intimacy… From you.” 

“I know you have been with others. I wonder how I compare to any of them. I did not know if it was something you have come to expect from your casual partners. Human intimacy is… Perplexing.” Spock admitted.

“Is it?”

“You mate with anything that moves.” 

Jim let out a soft chuckle. “Things that don’t move too…” Lightly he tapped the nightstand to remind Spock what was inside. “I’m sorry, Spock.”

“We have already been over this. There is nothing to be sorry about.”

“Yeah? But it’s your bodily fluids keeping me alive.” Jim breathed out and rolled over on his side, facing away from Spock.

“This bothers you.” Spock observed.

“Yeah.” Jim answered. “I don’t like that you feel forced to fuck me. Without you or someone like you I’ll die. It’s not fair to place that all on you. You don’t even like me in that way. I know it’s unfair to you. It forces you to be intimate with someone you don’t want that sort of relationship with.” Tears slipped from Jim’s eyes and he pressed his face into the pillow. “So… Yeah. It bothers me.”

“Oh, t’hy’la…” Spock whispered and scooted closer to curl up against Jim’s back. His arm wrapped around Jim’s waist, pulling him back. “I do not do this because I feel obligated to do so. I do this because I… I cannot let you go.” His lips kissed the back of Jim’s neck. “I know one day I must, but until then I will do everything in my power to keep you here with me, even if I must fuck you into this mattress every five days to keep you alive.”

Jim groaned at the vulgar word that was whispered into the back of his neck. “Fuck, Spock…”

Spock nipped at him and pressed him onto his belly, settling against his back. “Shall we continue?”

Jim moaned and rolled his head back onto Spock’s shoulder. “Yes.”

The Vulcan rolled off and lay on his back. Reaching out, he took Jim’s hand and guided him to straddle his hips. 

Jim adjusted his position when he felt Spock unsheathe beneath him. With his pelvis angled just right Spock was inside of him. 

Spock pushed himself up to sit up so he could wrap his arms around Jim’s back and nuzzle at his lips. 

Jim indulged him with hungry kisses, tangling their tongues together as he explored the Vulcan’s dry, cool mouth. His fingers tangled in Spock’s hair, messing it as he moved in the Vulcan’s lap. Breaking the kiss, he planted soft kisses to the edge of Spock’s lips. “Tell me you want me.”

“Want you, t’hy’la…” Spock answered.

“You can’t live without me.”

“I cannot.” Spock whimpered, trying to catch Jim’s lips again.

“You love me.”

“Ashayam, please…” Spock moaned, managing to kiss under Jim’s chin. 

Jim wasn’t sure about one of the Vulcan words Spock kept using, but he recognized ‘ashayam’ as something he had heard Spock use before with Nyota. Jim pressed another hungry kiss into Spock’s mouth, worried that he may hear other words Spock had used with Nyota. No doubt Nyota was how Spock had learned how to fuck a human and it made him feel not so good thinking about it.

Spock grunted and supported Jim’s back with one hand and the other reached down between them to gently stroke the human’s penis. 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Jim cried out desperately.

Spock’s hand froze and he stared up at the human with lust filled eyes Jim had never seen on Spock’s face before. “Stop?”

Jim pulled Spock’s hand from his penis and dismounted, earning a soft grunt from the Vulcan. “Sorry… I just thought of Nyota in all of this. Nothing like a cold dose of reality to take one out of the mood.”

“You thought of Nyota while I was with you?” Spock gave Jim a horrified look.

“Now I feel bad because I didn’t even stop to think of her.” Jim admitted. 

Spock continued to stare at Jim as if the human had sprouted a second head.

“Say something.” Jim commanded.

“Why would you think of Nyota?” 

“I’ve heard you call her ‘ashayam.’ It means something like ‘beloved’ doesn’t it?”

“You told me to tell you I love you.” Spock reasoned.

Jim shook his head. “Not in Vulcan.”

“If I do not say it in Vulcan can we continue?”

Numbly, Jim nodded.

Spock crawled over to the human, pushing him onto his back before pushing back in. His forehead rested against Jim’s as he gently thrust.

“Are you going to say anything?” Jim asked, his arms around Spock’s shoulders.

Spock stared into Jim’s eyes, their eyes too close to see one another properly. Silently he shook his head and deepened this thrusts. In a breathless moment he gave a soft grunt as his eyelids fluttered shut.

Jim’s body responded and he clung to the Vulcan on top of him, panting for breath. His face rested on Spock’s shoulder, taking in his scent.

It had been a long time since he had taken a lover to his bed. Really he did not want to get stuck in all the emotional entanglements and the subsequent heartbreak that came with being a Starship captain. In a year his mission would be over and Starfleet had a habit of sending couples onto different paths. What Jim feared the most was becoming attached to someone he was bound to lose. 

The thought made him cling a little tighter with both his arms and his legs as he pressed his face into Spock’s shoulder. The tears came. Deep in his heart he knew Spock was better off without him. 

After a few minutes he realized that Spock was whispering to him in Vulcan. Occasionally he caught “Ashayam” or “T’hy’la.” They were repeated often between other words he had never heard before.

Jim pressed his face to Spock’s shoulder and quietly sobbed. The comfort of Spock’s body in and around him made him feel safe and he feared letting go. They lay like that for some time before Jim finally eased his hold.

Spock pulled away and rolled to his side, staying close.

“Thank you.” Jim managed.

Spock gently kissed him. “Always, t’hy’la.”

“What does that mean?” Jim whispered.

Spock kissed him again. “It was no inconvenience.” Taking a deep breath, he sat up. 

“That’s not really what it means…” Jim shook his head.

“You are correct. It is what we are, together.” Spock rose from the bed and began to gather his clothing in a pile.

“You are leaving.” 

Spock stopped what he was doing and looked at Jim. “Would you like me to stay?”

“Not if you are busy.” Jim answered.

Spock set his clothes aside and stared at Jim. “Do you want me to spend the night? I will have to leave for my shift in ten hours. But I can stay with you if you desire.”

“Do you want to stay with me?” Jim asked.

“I am offering to spend the night with you.” Spock answered.

“Oh…” Jim looked down at his bed. “Ok. If you want.”

Spock set his clothes on the dresser and returned to the bed to sit upon it, picking up his PADD.

“What are you doing?”

“Informing Leonard that I will remain here until my shift starts.” Spock answered, tapping out the message. “…In case he wishes to check on you or find me.” Setting the PADD aside, he got comfortable in the bed and turned down the lights.

Jim lay on his side, surprised that Spock had climbed into his bed so easily… And naked. When he imagined sharing a bed with Spock for some reason he always imagined Spock wearing a robe. Spock did not seem like the kind of person to sleep in the nude… Unlike Jim. Scooting closer, he curled up against Spock’s side. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jim.” Spock answered.

^.~

Five days later Spock followed Jim into his cabin and pinned him against the bulkhead. 

“Spock, what are you doing?” Jim asked, bracing himself with his arms to keep from getting crushed by the Vulcan pressed against his back.

“Feeding your parasite.” Spock answered into the back of Jim’s neck.

The days between Jim’s last feeding and this things had almost gone back to normal. When Jim had woken up to Spock leaving the bed, he assumed it would be the last time he saw the Vulcan naked as he retreated into the bathroom between their cabins to wash and dress. The day had gone by smoothly as if they hadn’t fucked four times before Jim went to sleep… Or once in the middle of the night when Jim had woken up and humped Spock’s leg. The Vulcan didn’t seem to mind.

Their days were filled with Jim’s recovery and two missions. 

It was now day five and Spock had followed Jim off the bridge to his cabin.

“So soon?” Jim asked.

“It has been five days since your last feeding.” Spock answered, undoing Jim’s trousers and pushing them down. The Vulcan nibbled on the back of the human’s neck. “I can smell your pheromones just starting.”

Jim widened his stance as best he could with his trousers down around his knees. It did not take much for Spock to slide into place and fuck him. In a matter of moments it was over and Jim gasped for air as his body responded to the feeding.

Spock produced a washcloth and cleaned the wall. “Dinner? Perhaps a game of chess?”

Jim leaned back against his desk. “Maybe you should think about showing me a good time before you pin me to the wall. We are doing this backwards. Usually it’s dinner and activity before the fucking.”

Spock stared at him, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something. It took him a moment to reboot and he shut his mouth. “Very well. We will make plans to meet every five days for dinner and some activity before I feed your parasite. Is that acceptable?”

Jim shook his head. “I basically just demanded a date from you every five days.”

“It is acceptable.” Spock answered and moved towards the replicator. “What would you like for dinner this evening?”

“Spock, you don’t have to do it. I was just kidding…”

Spock turned to look at him. “No, you were not. You pretend that it was merely a joke for you, but you are perfectly serious. And I accept. What would you like for dinner?”

Jim shrugged, unsure.

Spock pressed a few buttons and two meals appeared. Carefully he carried them to the table and set them down before ordering drinks.

Jim approached the table and stared down at the plates of fettucine with white sauce and broccoli. One plate included bits of grilled chicken. “Is that fettucine alfredo?”

“Affirmative.” Spock answered and set down the drinks before indicating the dinner with the chicken. “Please.”

Jim sat down and ate. After dinner they played three rounds of chess. By that time it was beginning to get late. 

“Will I be sleeping in your bed tonight?” Spock asked as he cleared away the chess pieces.

“If you want to.” Jim responded.

“It is the logical conclusion after a date, is it not?” Spock asked.

“But we had sex before the date even started.” Jim responded. 

“There is also the bonding aspect of sharing a bed.” Spock pointed out. “In my experience, one does not return to their own cabin after a date.”

Jim frowned, knowing Spock was using his experience with Nyota on him. “Whatever you want, Spock.”

“You slept well when I spent the night last time.” Spock pointed out. “You were less restless.”

“How do you know how restless I am?” Jim asked.

“My room is on the other side of the bulkhead. I can hear you.” Spock answered.

“Alright, we’ll sleep together on nights that we have… Dates.” The word was weird. What they were doing did not really count as a date.

Spock began to undress, folding his clothes into a neat pile until he was completely naked. Quickly he got into the bed.

Jim reset the temperature of the room for Spock’s comfort before undressing for bed. His own clothes made a messy pile on the floor before he crawled into the bed to lay beside Spock. The lights dimmed and he relaxed, staring up at the ceiling with Spock’s solid presence beside him. “Goodnight, Spock.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

It wasn’t that Jim did not want a relationship with Spock. In fact he did. What held him back was the knowledge that it could not last. And if he gave his heart to Spock there was no way to recover once his heart was broken. Spock’s older counterpart had hinted at some great connection they may one day have… But he also spoke of a time when they spent years apart from each other. Fate brought them back together again. Jim did not believe fate would be so kind to them in this universe. Fate had already taken away his father and Spock’s planet.

If he got too close to Spock then it would be unbearable when they inevitably had to part ways. And it wasn’t like Spock loved him back. What he did to keep Jim alive was purely out of his sense of duty. But that duty would change once they were reassigned.

Jim managed to cover his overwhelming sadness with a soft grunt as he rolled onto his side, facing away from Spock. 

“T’hy’la…” Spock breathed and scooted closer, wrapping his arm around Jim’s waist. “You are troubled.”

“It’s nothing.” Jim answered, relaxing into the embrace. Spock’s chest was cool against his back.

“I know you want me. I can feel it.” Spock whispered into the back of Jim’s neck. “It is not that you are disappointed in my presence.”

“Please don’t analyze this, Spock.” Jim sighed.

“I do not understand what bothers you about our arrangement.” Spock admitted. “You desire me.”

“Yeah? But you don’t desire me.” Jim responded.

“That is untrue and you know it. I could not force myself into a sexual relationship without desire for my partner.”

“You would if it was your duty.”

“This is not about duty, Jim.” Spock rolled away, sadness apparent in his voice. 

Jim felt bad. But perhaps it was for the best. It would make their parting easier. 

Eventually Jim dozed off and when he woke again a few hours had passed. His cock was hard and he rolled over, nearly colliding with Spock. His body was half on the Vulcan.

Spock murmured something and wrapped his arms around Jim, holding him in place.

Jim stared at the Vulcan in the low lighting. Resting his head on Spock’s shoulder, he wrapped his arm around the Vulcan’s waist, his erection resting against the other’s hip.

Spock gave a soft grunt and his eyes fluttered open.

Jim kissed him, taking delight in the soft grunts Spock made as his tongue explored his mouth. Spock wrapped both arms around Jim’s body and guided him to lay fully upon him. Jim found himself between Spock’s legs, his erection pressed against the slick organ that emerged from Spock’s body. Jim reached down and explored, searching for someplace he could enter. With Spock’s soft gasp he knew he found it and continued to explore the tight orifice. It opened easily and Jim pushed in. 

Spock cried out and clutched Jim’s back, his leg wrapping itself around the human’s hip. “Please, t’hy’la… Please…”

Jim kissed him deeply, thrusting into him with wild abandon. The Vulcan writhed beneath him, trying desperately to bring them closer. Suddenly he climaxed and cried out against Spock’s lips.

Spock gave a garbled cry in answer and went still.

Both stayed where they were for several minutes. And then the cramps started.

Jim cried out, rolling off of Spock and curling into a fetal position.

Spock took a moment more to recover before sitting up. “What is it? What is wrong?”

Jim helplessly whimpered as another cramp hit him, clenching his lower abdomen.

Spock leaned over Jim, frantically searching the nightstand before his fingers found the communications panel. “Spock to Doctor McCoy. Medical emergency in the captain’s cabin.”

“McCoy here. What is it?”

“Medical emergency. Please hurry.” Spock answered.

“Understood, McCoy out.” The comm went quiet. It only took a few moments before the door to the cabin opened and McCoy entered, looking around. His gaze landed on a naked Spock holding an equally naked captain who writhed in pain. “What happened?”

“He is in pain. Lower abdomen.” Spock answered, tightening his grip on Jim’s head and shoulders.

“What were you doing?” McCoy asked.

“Is it not obvious?” Spock asked.

“I mean, who was on top?” McCoy asked, waving his tricorder over Jim.

Spock frowned and looked away.

“I thought we were past that. It may be important. Were you feeding him?”

“No.” Spock answered with a shake of his head. “He woke up and wanted me so I let him…”

McCoy assessed his tricorder. “Looks like his parasite is dying.”

“Can you remove it?” Spock asked.

“I’m going to try my best.” McCoy answered as he opened his communicator. “Transporter, two medical emergency transport.”

“Understood.” The voice from the transporter room responded. Immediately they dissolved in a beam of light.

^.~

Jim woke in the medical bay. Really, he hated waking in the medical bay. His stomach still hurt a little. There was the sound of a door opening and McCoy entered his field of view.

“How do you feel?”

“I hurt.” Jim answered.

McCoy pressed a hypospray into his neck and the stomach pain dissipated. 

“What happened?”

“You found a way to kill the parasite.” McCoy answered.

“I did?” Jim queried.

“Well… You had help. The last host had been female, but you are male. It did not like that you used your dick.” McCoy answered.

“Is it gone?” Jim rubbed his forehead.

“I removed the last of it a couple of hours ago.” McCoy replied. 

“No more treatments?” 

“No more treatments.” McCoy said, patting Jim on the shoulder. “Rest now.”

Jim felt himself drift off sleep.

^.~

Jim opened the door and was surprised to find Spock standing there. It wasn’t completely odd. Spock had visited him in the medical bay. And when he returned to his duties Spock had been there too. It was just surprising because it was day five since the parasite had been removed. “Hi, Spock.”

Spock looked to the floor at Jim’s feet. “Would you care for dinner and a game of chess?”

Jim felt his heart stir, knowing what dinner and chess would have led to had he still had the parasite. “Um… Sure. Come in.” Jim stepped aside for Spock to enter. 

“I apologize.” Spock breathed. 

“Why?” Jim asked as he crossed to the replicator. 

“If I had been thinking clearly I would have tried that position sooner and you would have been rid of the parasite.” Spock answered.

“There was no way you could have known.” Jim tapped in his order to the replicator and carried the dishes to the table. 

“If I had been thinking with my brain instead of my…” Spock drifted off in that sentence and looked at the dish that had been set out for him. “Salad?”

“A nice cobb salad for me. Greens and veggies for you.” Jim set down the drinks and sat at his spot.

Spock sat down and ate. For a time they were both silent, concentrating instead on chewing. 

“You were going to say you were thinking with your dick.” Jim announced after swallowing a bite of salad. “Weren’t you?”

Spock looked up, his fork halfway to his mouth. Taking the bite, he chewed so he didn’t have to answer. Finally he swallowed. “I did not come here for chess.”

“Oh?” Jim took another bite of his salad.

“I wanted to apologize for failing you. I could have figured it out sooner and I did not. For that I sincerely apologize.”

“You didn’t know.” Jim responded, spearing a chunk of avocado and savoring it. 

“I was going to say, ‘thinking with my heart.’” Spock informed him.

“Heart… Dick… Same thing.” Jim took another bite and chuckled softly.

“I assure you, they are different.”

“Both make you do things out of need and passion rather than logic.” Jim pointed out.

“Yes.” Spock took another bite. 

“So that is why you came? To apologize to me?” Jim prompted.

“I would like to continue our dinners if you would be agreeable. After dinner we can play chess if you desire.” Spock offered.

“And will you still be spending the night?” Jim queried, picking at his sliced hard-boiled egg. The room was very quiet and he looked up at Spock who stared at him intently. “Sorry.”

“That too… If you are agreeable, t’hy’la.” Spock looked down at his salad. 

“What does that mean?” Jim asked. “T’hy’la… You keep saying it.”

“It is an old bond, one that has not manifested since the time before Surak.” Spock answered. “It used to form between shield brothers. A mate is someone your clan chose for you to marry and have children with. T’hy’la was someone your katra resonated with. They were your shield brother, your companion, and your lover.”

“And you keep calling me that?”

“My counterpart…” Spock stared down at his food. “My counterpart implied…”

Jim set his fork down, interrupting Spock’s words. “Lover.”

Spock raised his eyes and stared at Jim.

“You want to be my lover.”

“We are t’hy’la.” Spock answered. 

“What happens in a year when we are sent on different missions?” Jim stared at his salad bowl, unable to meet Spock’s eyes.

“We will still be t’hy’la. It was the same for our counterparts. They spent time apart.”

Jim pushed away from the table and drank from his cup before setting it aside. “The thing is… I don’t want to spend time apart. I think that sucks. I was just thinking about it while I still had my parasite. It would really suck to have to find someone else to treat me when we are inevitably split apart.”

“We do not have to split apart.”

“We don’t?” Jim challenged.

“No. I have considered leaving Starfleet. I will do so if it means I may follow you into your next assignment.” Spock answered.

“You would leave Starfleet?”

“My counterpart is dead. My species needs me. I will have the freedom to follow you and attend to their needs.” 

“Spock…” Jim shook his head.

“I will not leave you, t’hy’la.”

“You have a career with Starfleet.” Jim sighed. “You won’t be happy following me around.”

“I contemplated asking you to be my mate.” Spock admitted.

“When?”

“When you still had your parasite. I could treat you and follow you as your husband.” Spock answered. “I would still like to be your mate.”

“Spock… That’s something you ask of someone you love.”

“I am aware of that.” Spock whispered. 

Jim stared down at his hands. “I don’t think I could live with a broken heart, Spock.”

“Then I will endeavor not to break it.” Spock stood and crossed to Jim, taking his hands. The Vulcan led the human towards the bed and sat him down at the edge. Kneeling before him, he began to take off the human’s boots and socks. “I cherish you.”

“Spock…” Jim breathed.

Spock stared up at him, still as if he was holding his breath.

Jim reached out and gently touched the tips of Spock’s ears.

Spock closed his eyes and leaned into Jim’s touch.

“I don’t know if I can do this. Losing you…”

Spock opened his eyes and stared up at Jim. “I have already lost you once before. I will not let that happen again.”

Jim leaned forward and kissed him, the palms of his hands covering Spock’s ears and his fingers entangled in the soft, black hair.

Their kiss broke apart and Spock leaned forward, his forehead on Jim’s thighs. “May I stay with you, t’hy’la?”

Jim ran his hands down Spock’s back, feeling the muscles beneath his shirts. “For how long?”

Spock’s hands lightly caressed Jim’s calves through his trousers. “For as long as you will have me. I am yours.”

“Mine…” Jim chuckled at the word.

Spock lifted his head and got up off the floor to sit beside Jim on the bed. His fingertips lightly caressed the human’s. “Please.”

Jim nodded. He could do this, he could allow Spock to stay with him. “Alright.” Spock kissed him breathless.

^.~

“How do you feel?” McCoy asked, watching Jim eat breakfast.

“Good.” Jim answered, taking a bite of oatmeal. “I’m out of my room. That’s a good sign.” The captain indicated the mess hall.

Spock sat down at the table next to Jim with his own tray. “Good morning, Leonard.”

“Good morning, Spock. I was just asking Jim how he felt.”

“He is well.” Spock answered as he took a bite of fruit.

“Rumor is that you two are getting married.”

“Where did you hear that?” Jim asked, looking to Bones in surprise.

McCoy glanced at Spock who continued to eat his fruit as if nothing happened.

“You told Bones?” Jim asked Spock.

“Come on, Jim… I know enough about Vulcans to know they don’t do casual. I knew the moment he offered to assist you with your little… Love bug problem.”

“We agreed we weren’t going to call it that.” Jim sighed.

“When’s the blessed event?” McCoy asked.

“Soon.” Jim answered, taking a bite of oatmeal.

“Keep me informed.” McCoy grinned as he got up from the table.

“How soon is soon?” Spock asked.

“How soon do you want it to be?” Jim took another bite.

“I am not busy today.” 

Jim chuckled, nearly sending oatmeal down the wrong pipe. “You want me today?”

“I want you every day.” Spock replied.

Jim smiled at him, thinking of how Spock had spent the night every night for the past week. “I’m sure you do.”

\--Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by Adele, "Turning Tables."


End file.
